Sizes and design rules of semiconductor devices have been gradually decreased. Accordingly, defects in the semiconductor device may be generated during a process of forming a semiconductor device. Various studies are being executed in order to form a semiconductor device capable of preventing defect generation, advantageous for high integration, and showing excellent performance.